


Inseparable Dyad

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Arena, Arena Fight, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gangsters, Organized Crime, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Syndicate, crime syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: When Cal follows his instincts to revisit Zeffo, you sense a great disturbance and urgency in the Force. A trap was set by bounty hunters who wanted either—or both—of your heads, but no one knows who has put the price.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The sun is still asleep. The stars retain their glittering presence in the sky. The clouds were painted a dim indigo and orange—dawn was just about to break. And the morning fog is beginning to lift.

Before the great Binog could even crane its neck up to greet the sun, or before the colonies of Boglings could pop out of their burrow holes to do the same, you and Cal have already started your sparring session. The humming of lightsabers and the gasps of breaths echoed in the horizon until the abyss drowned out the sound. The wind was invigorating, in addition to the beads of sweat trickling down your necks that gave both of you chills.

But the hostile creatures did not take kindly to your early morning activity. Bog rats have sprouted out of their burrows and Sploxes crawl hastily towards the both of you to bring their message across. You and Cal are against each other’s backs, lightsabers at the ready, while the animals have you surrounded and they’re waiting for their chance of attack.

A bog rat jumps and you immediately sliced it in half. The moment its pieces fell to the ground, another has made its move on Cal. The attacks were in succession and in no particular pattern—any animal who took initiative immediately met their demise.

“Huh, that was easy,” you casually commented.

Suddenly, the earth under your boots shook, the quake was so strong that the puddles have spilled out water.

“I wouldn’t be too sure this time!”

Three Oggdos have emerged from the sinkholes that led to their den. Nine eyes blinked mindlessly and alternately as they caught sight of the cause of their disrupted slumber.

“Morning fellas!” you greet with your trademark sarcasm.

The Oggdos grunted as they heard your voice. They have made it their goal to show you a thing or two about disturbing their sleep right before daybreak. One of them was too eager to make that point already. These three large, triple-eyed frogs have you surrounded. Both of you worked together to take each and one of them down.

As the first Oggdo jumped, you and Cal dodge-rolled away from its landing spot and immediately went for the attack. It was surprisingly quick on its feet and had no problem targeting either of you—its only goal was to get rid of the two of you. Cal focused for a quick moment and was able to execute his stronger Force-push that could stagger large beasts. With very little window time of reaction, he did not spare any moment in weakening the creature before it could come up with another attack. His dual-lightsaber did a number on the large beast, releasing a string of pattern attacks until the split-lightsaber attack delivered the finishing blow.

In your periphery, you saw the second one preparing to use its tongue. You rolled over Cal’s back and then—in the most perfect of timings—Cal slowed down the second Oggdo, then your lightsaber severed the tongue before it could even stretch out to its full length.

The third Oggdo focuses on Cal and prepares for a jump attack. Cal saw the opportunity. He runs up to it while it was still in mid-air, he slides underneath the creature and slices it on the underside when it was about to land. The creature thumps hard on the ground and gave out its last breath.

The second one was very aggressive, which was completely understandable since its tongue has been brought out of commission—all thanks to you. Out of anger, it repeatedly snaps its jaws until it could chomp off a leg. Cal gave you a jump boost, you made a stepping stone out of the Oggdo’s boulder of a snout, and pithed your lightsaber on its spine. It wildly whipped left and right, not caring that you’re still aboard its back, hoping to fling away the saber that has been driven deep into its flesh.

“[y/n], look out!”

It eventually flung you away—along with your lightsaber—and you hurled towards Cal to the ground. It was still standing, though it didn’t have much fight in it left but it was still very angry. You lobbed your lightsaber towards it and the Oggdo falls dead on the grass.

Seeing that your targets are not moving anymore, you two propped yourselves up and took a good look of the hot mess you’ve made. You catch you breath and fall flat on the morning-chilled grass.

“Well, that’s one hell of a workout, if I should say so myself,” Cal huffed. “Round two?”

You turn your head to him and saw that smirk on his face, you playfully raised your brow at him, and he received a chuckle as an answer. You gently headbutted him and he stole a quick kiss.

“Race you to breakfast?” you whispered teasingly.

“Aww, it’s on!”

In that split second, you two were already racing your way back to the abode. Little did you know that you were already racing the sun in its rise. You felt compelled to stop and you were just meters away from the entrance of the hut too. Cal stood by your side and followed where your gaze was pointed.

The sky has begun to change color. The indigo was now turning into a powder blue gradient, the vibrant orange went into a soft yet bright yellow. The silhouette of the silver clouds were now lined with sunshine gold.

You headed for one of the huts on the plateau that led back to the workshop, Cal was hot on your trail but you beat him to the pulley. No matter, he thought, and he just immediately jumped down. You were just ten paces away from the kitchen but Cal snatched you by the waist and hoisted you up.

“Aww no you don’t!” he playfully exclaimed.

“Put me down, Cal!” You laughed, making little effort to make your escape.

He twirled you around in the air while he had you hoisted up in his arms. Your shared laughter rang and echoed loudly across the walls. When he finally puts you down, he still did not release you from his grasp, he kept you close to his hip before you convinced him to let you go because still needed to make breakfast.

A serving of Phillak chops helped you get your fill for the morning. The rigorous exercise from earlier this morning did a number on your stamina. You stand by the open entryway of the abode, watching the sun shine brightly on the planet, casting light in every nook and cranny. Cal knew you loved the morning, the sun, and watching the dawn break.

He remembered your first few days together in the abode, he found you up and early to watch the sunrise—you were sitting by the edge of the abode with your legs suspended in the air, swinging them as if you weren’t on the verge of nothingness. You did this often for a few weeks, until he had the chance to ask you why you were always doing this.

“I feel like I need to memorize the light more, because I’ve been sitting in darkness for way too long.”

That was your answer. It was a riddle of sorts, but an easy one to crack. Cal did not need much explanation, he knew the feeling all too well—for he, too, once lived in a dark place. He’s just glad that the darkness is gone and wakes up by your side every morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was spent in the abode. The new place still needed some revamping and cleaning up, it won’t take long until the abode would look like a real, proper home if given the right tools. Cal was busy tinkering with the scrap metal sitting on top of the rock platform just above your quarters in the abode, you were preoccupied in re-sorting the tools that were scattered across the room.

Merrin decided to stop by, emerging from the green mist that she conjures whenever teleporting from one place to another. She spun around to take a good look at the place and found you standing right where she wants you.

“Hi Merrin,” you welcomed her. “Sorry, my hands are full,”

She held out a hand in front of you in a gesture to stop you, “Actually, I just came here to visit. You’re doing a good job with the place.”

“Aww, thanks. It’s nothing, really. Just a little bit of hard work,” you shrugged.

“I know I said I was visiting, but you didn’t forget your promise to help me with Greez’s terrarium, right?”

You smiled, “How could I forget? This crate has the fertilizer I was about to bring for the plants!”

“Oh perfect!” Merrin exclaimed and she walked right up to you, without prompt, she helped you with the crate in your hands and she put it away with the rest. “May I take the plant food now? To take the load off your hands too,”

“Sure,” you beamed.

“I’ll see you two back at the ship!”

“See you!”

Merrin—even with her back turned—waved “bye” at you before conjuring up another cloud of glittering, green mist and then disappeared into thin air.

You took hold of the rope to pulley yourself to the second level. As you get near Cal, you notice the black band circling the back of his head. You tap him on the shoulder, he instantly turns around and pulls down the headphones.

“I sense an urgency, do you feel it too?”

“Yeah, couldn’t shake it off even with my music,”

You chuckle and ruffle his hair a bit, “Music isn’t gonna block out the Force.”

“What do you think it is?”

“I don’t know but the feeling is… foreboding, I guess.”

Cal beams a soft smile, “You always know the right word for a feeling.”

He pinched your cheek before standing up and cleaning up his unfinished work in the meantime. He went out ahead of you.

“Not always,” you mutter, but only to yourself now.

You youngsters eventually met up in the Mantis. You made a promise to Greez to help him out with the terrarium, you even put enough fertilizer to sustain the entire trough. Even though Greez is still warming up to Merrin’s company, you help him out in teaching her the ropes on how to grow the plants without using any magick.

“Nightsisters don’t interfere with the natural growth of plants unless necessary,” she simply said, unable to sometimes read through Greez’s terribly-delivered sarcasm.

Meanwhile, Cal sets the course to Zeffo, for some unfinished business. He still felt a strong pull of the Force from that planet and he allowed himself to trust it, to find it, and find it he did. Greez had no qualms in going to any other planet that isn’t Dathomir—and he slipped in a disclaimer as an afterthought of blurting that out.

“It’s okay, Greez, Dathomir isn’t for the faint-hearted anyway,” Merrin commented.

Greez stuttered, finding the loophole in Merrin’s cheeky comment, and the rest of the crew hid their laughter to themselves.

When the ship arrived to Zeffo, Cal left the ship and hastily headed north—taking the shortcut that leads to the abandoned village—catching up to him was no hard task. The Stormtroopers on guard were instantaneously dealt with, cutting them down as you passed them by, with the help of Cal’s improved Force-pull that can hurtle the enemies to you rather than running up to them.

“Backtracking stuff we missed?”

“Yep, you catch on pretty well,”

“Well, it seems to be the most plausible reason,”

The two of you made your way to the turbine facility, taking the shortcut on the right to save you the trouble of slowing down the mills to serve as footholds. Cal repeated the same move of Force-pulling all of the surrounding Stormtroopers towards you and you cut them down with the spin of your lightsaber.

The slides were easily your favorite part—you simply loved the thrill of it—when you made it to the weathered monument, you immediately sensed something was unusual. Cal noticed that your walking speed had slowed down a bit.

“Are you okay?”

You shushed him softly, straining to listen for something. “I don’t hear their radio noise.”

“They must be just keeping quiet,” Cal shrugged.

You snatched his arm before he could take another step.

“Be careful, we might not be dealing with Stormtroopers this time,”

Cal heeded your warning, proceeded the area with caution; your eyes search for the white-armored figures, but to your surprise there is not a single one of them. Your wariness increased threefold. Your hand immediately searched for the lightsaber clipped to your belt and held onto it just in case.

Standing at the top of the slope at the end of the path was a droid—not the bounty droid, but an IG unit. The droid was immediately alerted of your presence and proceeded to execute its only prerogative.

“Target sighted. Scans confirm match. I will have to capture you two now. Please do not resist if you want to stay alive.”

The IG unit mechanically spoke as it pointed its twin blasters at you. It lost an arm and a leg to both of you, each taking a limb to immobilize it. Getting rid of the IG unit was almost too easy, it did not put up much of a fight. As the droid lay dead on your feet, a part of you says something isn’t right.

“I thought IG units are supposed to be good at their jobs?” you pondered out loud.

“We’ve outnumbered it, I think that should’ve narrowed its chances against us,”

Then it clicked.

“Someone’s sent bounty hunters on us,” you realized.

Before Cal could actually react to that, you heard indistinct voices coming from all sides. They were speaking in an unfamiliar language. You were able to sense their presence beforehand, but the IG unit was a decoy—it was meant to be expendable in this situation. 

A stun grenade comes out of nowhere, rolls up to your feet and then stops at the head of the IG unit. The light indicator was blinking erratically. You were too late to push Cal or yourself out of its radius, it already had gone off and both of you were rendered defenseless and unconscious.

Cal lay right next to you, flat on the ground; your joints felt numb, something felt heavy over your back, moving your neck up felt like someone had put a brace around it.

“Cal…” the small breath that made your call was nearly silent, only the soil and grass heard it.

You heard boots stomping towards you, in your disheveled state it sounded like the hooves of a Phillak. Someone grabbed your arms, pinned your wrists against your back and tied them—you were too weak and stiff to even look around—but you saw them do the same to Cal, except you could only see their feet and their arms as they tied his wrists too. After tying them down, the captors wore a cloth sack on Cal’s head and your handler did the same.

Everything was now dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal wakes up to the sound of crackling electricity and hollow clanging metal. This cell looked different from the Haxion Brood’s, and he guessed that the place is much more different too. He was relieved to find BD-1 still well and with him, but he did not find you and his lightsaber with him.

“[y/n]…” he muttered your name. He ran up to the door and slammed it, raising his voice to call your name and hope for a reply.

Impatient of the silence and the absence of your voice, he yelled. “[Y/N]!!!”

“Oy, shaddup!!” a warden appeared and hit back Cal’s door with his baton.

“Where is she?!”

“She? Dunno what yer talkin’ about!”

The warden walked away, ignoring Cal’s cries to him. Cal retreated to the metal slab sticking out of the wall and sat down. Slowing down his breathing, he resorted to sitting down on the floor—in the middle of the room—and planting all ten fingers on the floor.

“[y/n]…” he whispered.

Cal hoped to get something—a pulse, a jolt, a push, something. Anything that could lead to you meant something. Anything would give him hope that you are in the same place as he is. He was speaking to the wind, but he meant his words for you, he spoke in a hush—albeit the wardens could care less if they had heard. 

“[y/n]… I will find you. You’re here, I know it. Your presence…” he suddenly trailed off.

He saw a series of images and sensations, but it appeared to be in your perspective: a long hallway with a light at the end, incoherent roaring, and cracked sandstone walls. He wondered if you were the ones sending those to his mind. It was only pure speculation—but a likely one. 

Although the images were abruptly cut off. Intuition tells him that it was you but something or someone interfered—and he’s right. You were dragged out of your cell and brought to an office chamber which you presumed to be the leader’s.

“I take it you’re the one who runs things here?” you dryly asked, tired of hearing the suckling sounds of his etiquette-less way of eating whatever’s on his plate.

“Ah, you’re as sharp as you are pretty,” the boss wagged his oil-covered finger at you while he sucks on the other.

“I’m afraid we haven’t met,”

He stood up from his seat, leaving his food, and stepped closer to you. The leader was a male Nikto—skin as orange as burnt sand, a sickly yellow pair of eyes with matching teeth to boot, and spikes that have begun to flake. Now that he was closer, you can see the wrinkles on his face, you could tell that he was either middle-aged or old.

“I am Mux Odra. Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” he presented himself flamboyantly, taking one step back to make a curtsy.

You did not respond to his introduction, you kept silent while sneering down at him.

“Come now, sweetie, and you are?”

“The person who’s going to destroy you,” you smiled, your answer tinged with sarcasm hiding malicious intent.

Mux Odra chuckled, somewhat amused by your bravery, “You seem to be very brave, aren’t you? I wonder if your price is higher compared to your ginger boyfriend because of that bravery,”

You did not flinch at the mention of his name so as to not give Mox Odra an idea of exploiting you in any way. You were able to maintain your cool while keeping your dry, indifferent tone when conversing with Mux. He returns to his seat, continuing where he left off with his meal and drink.

“Where are we? Who sent you?”

You stayed still, concentrating on his stature and voice, and casually observing portions of his office. When you have focused hard enough, you secretly tried to use the Force and find Cal using a connection. It worked earlier before you were taken out of your cell.

“Now, now, one at a time now, dear. Firstly, you are in Tonduk—a planet in the Outer Rim, away from the Empire’s reach, and where the only law is that there is no law.”

“Who sent you?” you repeated.

Much to your chagrin, Mux ignored that question, pretending that he did not hear. He stared at his goblet while gently swirling it around to mix the liquor in it.

“Okay, what are you going to do with us?”

“Oh, you’ll see,” the tone in his voice was sinister.

Mux leaned back to his chair, smirked and brought his glass to his lips to drink.

There wasn’t much time to lose, Cal needed to think of something quick if he wanted to get to you. He realizes that this was similar to the time he was held captive by Sorc Tormo, the only difference is that you were captured too; though he theorizes that this couldn’t be Sorc Tormo’s doing. He slightly remembered the face of the one who tied his hands together—they were masked, lightly armored but heavily armed with a large blaster cannon, he just couldn’t make out if it was human or another species.

The cell door suddenly opens, standing at the doorway was a male human who was clad in the same armor as your captors, except he wasn’t wearing his helmet. He was also accompanied by two other lackeys, possibly human too.

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, kid, it’s a bad idea. You best come with me,” the guard coaxes Cal with his blaster and he follows.

Cal was obedient—for now. It wouldn’t be wise to pull off a Jedi mind trick on three armed guards. But what he wanted to happen to see the images that you see, just like what happened moments ago before he was brought out of the cell. He continued walking, occasionally getting shoved at the back with the barrel of the blaster when the guard was in a rush, and eventually was led out to another arena.

“Oh man, not again,” Cal groaned to himself as he shaded his eyes from the blinding light amidst the roaring crowd.

He ignored the crowd, searched the arena for the top box where the boss is expected to sit and watch in a front-row view, it didn’t take him long to find it—there was a large balcony sticking out of the wide row of bleachers.

“There he is, ladies and gentlemen! Our fabled Jedi!”

The crowd went wild, waving streamers and small flags, throwing their fists in cheer at Cal’s introduction.

“Boy oh boy, do I have a lot in store for you! Though I hope you make it to the end,”

“I think you have something of mine!” Cal called out to the balcony.

“Ah! Of course, give the pretty boy his pretty toy.”

One of the guards that escorted him tossed his lightsaber to him before vanishing into the darkness of the tunnel from which they emerged.

“ARE YOU REAAADYYY!!?”

Mux’s announcer impression got the crowd’s blood pumping, with most of the audience already standing up while throwing their fists in the air and screaming at the top of their lungs until their throats tear.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Mux chuckled, and then his expression instantaneously shifted from suave to sinister. “Let’s see if he’s really like what the bedtime stories say!”

Mux snarled and with a touch of a button, the cage doors around the arena open and release an array of small creatures.

They were too easy for Cal to deal with. Mux had only released a bunch of acid-spitting spiders like the ones in Dathomir, and then a batch of unusually large womp rats in the middle of Cal dealing with the spiders.

“Hmph, not bad, but I guess little pests like those are just too easy huh? Alrighty then, a challenge it is!”

Mux released a Slyyyg and then a swarm of Mynocks altogether. Cal pulled the swarm towards him with his Force-pull, he severed them in many parts with his graceful footwork and spinning technique. The Slyyyg spewed out its red-hot secretion towards Cal but he was quick to evade and then counterattack—he severed the slug in three parts. The crowd cheered again with animalistic vigor, they root for the blood and carnage that seems to entertain them.

“Oh come on, you’re really slacking there now. Perhaps you need a little motivation?”

Cal was quick enough to read between the lines. He sensed something in Mux’s words, Cal knows that Mux is keeping you somewhere. He can feel your presence near him but he cannot find you… yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal was getting impatient with Mux’s mind games and the suspense. The syndicate boss has already sent two waves of creatures against him and Cal has laid waste on the arena floors. Clearly, the Jedi isn’t the best definition of amused.

“Where is [y/n]?!”

“Whoa, whoa, slow down there now, lover boy! You’ll see your girlfriend soon enough,” Mux replied in a sinister tone.

Mux cranked a lever from his box, a cage began lowering into the arena, the clinking of the chains mixed with the cacophony of the erratic audience; the cage stopped and dangled in the arena, the crowd swooned at the sight of the cage and proceeded to cheer.

“[Y/N]!!!” Cal cried at the sight of you in the cage.

“Cal!” you called back but not helplessly, you were relieved that he’s been holding up for now.

“Remember what I said about the motivation thing? Well, THIS is it!”

Mux cranks another lever and the gates on the walls of the arena open up again, except that the doors that opened were much larger. To you and Cal’s horror—but to the excitement of the audience and their host—two Rancors come out of the cells. The audience booms in cheer for every roar the Rancors make. It takes a dozen men to heel each one down before the fun actually starts. The second Rancor, irritated by the pulling and the chains chafing its neck, snatched one of its handlers and ate it to console itself.

“OH MY GOD…” you and Cal say in unison.

These creatures always seem to be angry and hungry—or a combination of both—and anything that moves in front of them is food: that means you and Cal.

“That’s the fourth handler this week that’s been eaten!” Mux sniggered through his announcer’s microphone, the audience received his dry joke quite well.

“That’s not looking good,” Cal muttered to his nervous self.

“Well, folks, who do you think IS the first bite? The Jedi… or his pretty little sweetheart right here?”

Mux continued to rile up the crowd, his cackle mixing with their shouts, though little did he know that you’ve begun to take advantage of the situation. Before you were brought inside the cage, you secretly reached for the silver pin fastened on your belt, to make yourself more believable you waited until Mux would lower the cage with you in it to provoke Cal.

When you were brought to the arena, you reached for the lock and started picking it. Cal squinted his eyes and saw what you were doing, he got an idea of what you were trying to pull and he played along with it. He put his fingers between his lips and a sharp whistle caught the attention of the Rancors.

“Okay, that’s got their attention,”

With Cal diverting the Rancors’ to him, you hurriedly picked through the lock and ended up in success. You turned around in view of Mux Odra and shot him a smug look. Mux knew something was not right—you shouldn’t be smiling in the first place.

You stuck out your arm through the spaces of the bars, Force-pulled your lightsaber that was lying on Mux Odra’s box seat, and then kicked the door open before the crime boss could realize that you have broken out of your cage. You leapt out, there was an evident shift of the audience’s mood—matching with Mux’s unpleasant surprise—and sprinted towards the duo of Rancors that got Cal dodging at every chance.

“WHAT?! NO!!!”

The first Rancor positioned itself in a low crouch, as if scaring Cal first with a roar before going for the kill, and that was your opportunity to make an entrance. Your agile legs hopped on to the back of the Rancor, ran across its spine, and—like what you did to the Oggdo—drove your lightsaber hard into its skull.

While it did not instantly kill the Rancor, its shrill wailing nearly deafened everyone in the arena—Mux Odra included—you had to hold on for dear life and praying at the same time that you don’t get hurled towards the other Rancor’s maws. Your free hand took hold of the hilt and pulled out your saber in the same force as you’ve pushed it into the creature. There was a split second of the Rancor standing still and you jumped off the back of its head and joined Cal.

“Hey, glad you could make it,” he greeted nonchalantly.

“Are you kidding me? Two Rancors all to yourself? Give _me_ some of the fun!” you clapped back.

You took on the Rancor that you’ve marked with your lightsaber. It was still standing with the energy that remained after the pain had seeped it all away, now it’s angrier than it was when it came into the arena. Cal riddled his Rancor with seared slashed marks, the embers from his blade cooked the monster’s flesh until it blackened, and eventually took one of its digits.

The thrill of the fight ensues, the crowd still goes wild with the battle between the Jedi and the Rancors. Mux Odra was still in shock by your little stage stunt although the crowd seemed to like the splendor that you put it in. Much later, he’s convinced himself enough that you will die—not by the Rancor’s claws but by your youthful arrogance.

The Rancor was about to take hold of you with its three-fingered claw but—nimble as you are—you slipped through the gap between its legs, you instantly jumped back on your toes and you crippled its hind legs, striking hard enough for the blade to slice through skin and then bone. The creature shrieked and lost its balance, before it could allow itself to fall, it gave one last backhanded swing at you—you flung your lightsaber towards the incoming hand, slipped underneath the narrow gap of the arm within the split second window time, your lightsaber severed the Rancor’s arm and found its way back to your firm grip as you caught it at the end of the throw. The creature fumbled, losing the very little life remaining in it, and you put it out of its misery: spinning your lightsaber in preparation of a sharp stab in the neck and gutted its throat for good measure.

Cal was quite busy with his own Rancor. Cuts and slash marks were engraved into many parts of the monster’s body. You spotted him snapping for a stim but the Rancor was just a blink away from lunging in with its snappers; without hesitation, you extended your arm, palm wide open, and a nearly-invisible wavy sheen coats the creature—you’ve Force-slowed the Rancor, enough time for Cal to use the stim. Cal immediately returned to the action. He took advantage of the Rancor’s slowed state—he splits his lightsaber into two and carves them deep into the creature’s torso upwards, instantly killing it. He stepped back and watched the Rancor fall dead to the ground, disturbing the fine sand on the arena’s floor.

Suddenly, the crowd’s cheer was evidently softer compared to when the Rancors were still alive. It’s apparent that they don’t take kindly to the triumph that you’ve won together.

“NOOOO!!! THOSE WERE MY BEST RANCORS!!!” Mux bellowed so loudly that it felt like the whole arena shook.

The crime boss, in a frenzy of rage and panic, hit all other buttons to the doors that haven’t been opened yet. Both of you were prepared for the worst—you were exhausted, struggling to catch your breath—but you were ready for Mux’s next wave. Cal looked around quickly, examined the walls of the arena, he saw the doors that have released creatures since the fight started remained opened; he examined again, looking left and right while counting the remaining closed doors.

“Two,” he uttered within your earshot.

“What?”

“Look, the doors that stay open are the ones that had enemies released. There are six doors around the arena,”

You looked around as you listened and did the math. You spotted the last two closed doors that were nearest Mux Odra’s box—and they’re just as big as the Rancors’ doors.

“Okay, okay,” Mux spoke in a tone as if trying to calm himself down, then he violently clutched his microphone to his mouth and snarled. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll just have to send more of my pets!”

The last two doors finally opened and released an interesting array of medium to large-sized creatures: a Tuk’ata, an Anoatian pit beast, an Acklay to name a few. These animals were still fazed after probably being kept in their dark cages, it took them time to adjust to the harsh, bright light of the arena. The entrance of these creatures revived the crowd’s vigor and thirst for macabre entertainment.

While the creatures were crying out in a cacophony of their own screeches, bellows, and snarls, there was a gradual rumbling that you felt under your feet. With every passing second, the rumbling grows stronger and stronger until the Mantis has reared its sharp hull right into the arena’s entrance—crumbling and reducing a portion of the bleachers to chunks of rock.

You and Cal made a run for it, deflecting the beastmasters’ blasters as you sprinted towards the entrance ramp, and Force-pushing whichever animal was coming after you. The Mantis landed quite near Mux Odra’s box, you noticed that the foundation was cracked and could crumble if push comes to shove.

“Hey, Odra!” you called, standing at the tip of the entry ramp.

His eyes were glassy with sheer confusion, panic, and then rage when he took a good look at you. He cursed you several things that he could afford to say while the Mantis was still prepping for take-off; you returned his contempt for you with a smug face and a single shrug of the shoulder.

“I told you I’d destroy you!” You cried out nonchalantly.

Your attention went to the crumbling foundation of his box, a single flick of your hand using Force-pull took one of the big chunks that it held together and then the rest of it started cascading down. Mux Odra felt gravity betraying him and you gave him a two-finger salute as goodbye before he went down with his pets.

You threw yourself into the Mantis and slammed the button to close the door.

“GO!!!” You cried.

Greez put the pedal to the metal, backing up real good to pull the Mantis’s hull out of the hole it has made in the arena, and fled. Through the windshield, the exterior of the arena was in view: it was pretty much like a space outpost like the Haxion Brood’s, the only difference was that this one was a retrofitted Republic outpost. Your guess was either a medical outpost or a communications outpost.

Not far from the outpost, small fighter ships were already in hot pursuit; they started blasting, you stole Cal’s co-pilot seat and then returned fire. Cal was thoroughly impressed with your clean shooting, taking out the two fighters that zoomed past you—probably preparing for another attack run.

“How much time do we got before the jump to hyperspace, Captain?!” you hollered.

“Almost there!”

You pulled the trigger on the last fighter ship and then Greez cranked the lever; the ship was enveloped in a white tube of light until it has finally entered hyperspace.

“Catch your breaths now, children, you’re safe,” Cere reassured.

You stood from the co-pilot seat and found your way to the couch surrounding the holotable. You and Cal slumped on the couch, tension and exhaustion escaped your bodies as you caught your breaths and relaxed. That was enough action for today.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mantis is still traversing through hyperspace. It feels like it has been minutes since the ship outran the fighter ships and got away from the outpost. Merrin comes in holding two cups in each of her hands, a wisp of steam wafted out of the cups’ rims.

“It’s tea, it will help you relax,”

“Thank you, Merrin,”

She handed over each cup to you and Cal. You wrap your hands around the cup, savoring the heat spreading across your hands and then took a sip; you felt more of the heat within this time. Cal exhaled a sigh of relief with every sip, it seems that the tea is helping with releasing the tension from his muscles.

“Greez? Cere?” you called.

“Yeah?” Greez responded from the driver’s seat.

You stood up and sat on the vacant fourth seat in the cockpit. Cal stood by and leaned against the doorway frame.

“Any idea who that was?”

You heard Greez’s voice strain, “We just rescued you from the crime boss, Mux Odra,”

“Yeah, he introduced himself,” you cut in, hoping for a more elaborate answer. “Does he know either of you?”

“Well, he and I go way back, in a certain point of view,” Greez replied.

“Oh? And what’s that ‘certain point of view’?”

Greez struggled to explain in a way that would make you understand where he’s coming from in this situation. Cere then took the reins with the exposition.

“Mux Odra’s syndicate touches on illegal trafficking. Slave trade, auctions, exotic pet trades to name some.”

“But he tends to keep the ones he likes—they either go to his arena or his chambers.” Greez added.

“How did his men know that we were in Zeffo? The ambush looked like they were expecting us.” Cal joined in.

“They must’ve seen the Mantis on the landing pad,” Cere presumed. “They were able to jam our communication in-planet and off; that is why I couldn’t contact you from the ship.”

“I don’t expect _you_ to know him before all of this,”

Cere leaned back to her seat, a slow, long sigh exited her nostrils, she avoided your eyes for a second and then turned them to Greez. You angled your head to Greez who had his back turned to you. There was silence in the ship. The captain felt all eyes on him, when he swiveled his chair, he found himself cornered by everyone’s stares—including Merrin way at the back, arms crossed over her chest and her hip leaning against the holotable’s edge. 

Greez sighed loudly, it was more of a loud groan rather. He knew he owed everybody an apology and explanation, at least except Cere.

“Like I said, he and I go way back. Before this stint with Cere, a few years ago, I crossed him on a game of Sabacc. I won fair and square on that round, he just didn’t like to be on the losing side. Just a disclaimer though: I’m not into gambling anymore! Frankly, I don’t understand why he decided to take it out on you guys after so long. Moreover, why would he know that I’m travelling with two Jedi?”

“How many gang leaders have you pissed off, Greez?” You blurt.

But Greez’s last sentence clicked. Cal beat you to asking the question.

“Is he popular with the other crime bosses?”

“Mux Odra? Oh sure, the other bosses like him, no doubt. He’s the life of the party!”

You picked up where Cal was getting at, you connected the dots so far in this conversation about Odra.

“Crime bosses like Sorc Tormo?” you cut in.

“Yeah…” Greez’s nervous voice fades out.

You and Cal exchanged glances. Without speaking to each other, you came to a conclusion, it’s as if both of you have connected the dots and completed the whole picture. Whatever you two were thinking together may be a theory or a speculation, but it is the most likely one.

Cere sensed the growing tension between you and Cal, she sensed what you were thinking.

“Cal, [y/n], what are you two getting at?”

“You guys rescued me from Sorc Tormo, it doesn’t take a genius to know that I’m travelling with you, Greez.”

“You’re implying that Mux Odra knows about you two because of Sorc,” Cere realized.

“Yes, and looking back, I think Sorc Tormo was still a little sour on my escape. It’s not a stretch to presume that he gave word to Mux Odra.”

“But how did he find us in Zeffo?”

“Sorc Tormo has all of his goons scattered to any world we’ve been to so far, that’s why the goons saw the Mantis land and blocked our communication. They must have sent word while we were exploring, that is how the ambush was staged. I had a feeling about it earlier, before we got captured.”

Cere called that a fair point. The possibility of Mux Odra sending out goons the same way the Haxion Brood is doing is brought up, there was a short silence, thinking of the possible solutions to rectify it.

“Well, we’ve gotten rid of the Haxion Brood goons well so far, though it just means extra work if Odra decided to send his men out,” You point out.

“We can take ‘em, right, [y/n]?” Cal winked and you returned a smile.

Cere gave a reassuring smile at the two of you. As a recompense, Greez decided to chart the course to a safe place he knows. He reassured the crew that it’s totally fine and no one will come looking for you there. They won’t even know that Mux Odra and Sorc Tormo has made a joint bounty out of you and Cal.

You and Cal returned to the couch at the holotable, neither of you spoke for a few minutes but you sensed that he wanted to say something. The moment was awkward but, fortunately, short-lived.

“[y/n], back at the outpost,” Cal starts. “I was seeing images in my mind, but I had the feeling that it was coming from you—like, you were the one sending those thoughts to me, you were the ones seeing those images in your perspective. I saw it, [y/n]: the room, Mux Odra sitting down, and even his voice when speaking to you. That was all you, wasn’t it? I’m right, aren’t I?”

You processed what Cal said, you didn’t actually think it would work and have the images make it to Cal’s mind.

“Yes,” your voice was soft and low. “I think I did. When I was looking around, the thoughts started to run in my mind, and then you were the first person I thought of. I hoped maybe—just maybe—it would let you know that I wasn’t far from you. My instincts told me that it would work, turns out it did. The truth is: this is the first time I’ve done it.”

The truth surprised Cal indeed, so many thoughts ran in his mind but they mostly revolved on this Force ability that you have. It was just as rare as his Psychometry. Your Force ability allowed you to communicate with another Force-user or sensitive through your mind—regardless of distance—you are capable of sending them thoughts, sentences, or images to the other person’s mind. Given that you’ve had little experience with this, you needed undisturbed concentration to be able to send vivid messages to the receiver’s mind.

You confessed that when you first learned about this ability, you told your late master and asked you to demonstrate it; when she experienced and witnessed it she sensed feelings and somehow blurry images, unlike Cal who was able to wholly see images vividly as he sees you before him, feel sensations and emotions, and even hear voices that you hear in your point of view. Recalling your younger days, you experimented on your own ability—you showed it to your closest friends amongst the Padawans, one of whom was Cal. You once personally consulted Master Yoda about your ability, he theorized that perhaps only with an individual whom you have nurtured and sustained a true, strong bond in the Force—your ability will reveal its true lucidity.

This time, you consulted Cere to see if she knows anything to support Master Yoda’s theory. She joins you on the couch at the lounge.

“A dyad in the Force,” Cere inferred.

“A dyad…?” You softly mutter in confusion.

“It’s a connection between two Force-sensitive beings,” Cere raised her index fingers on both hands and joined them together. “Which makes them one with the Force. Many Jedi believe that it is a rare but powerful bond, just as powerful as the Force itself. What happened in the arena was the catalyst. Through your ability, [y/n], you and Cal could communicate more than just with thoughts and images; it can be developed and learned over time, of course. A dyad can work in many ways, yours is just one example,”

“Is that why we know what to do together without even speaking? It’s like, a feeling or thought and then it turns out right in the end,” Cal inquired.

“Yes,” Cere managed a small smile. “It’s exactly that. You two have a shared gift, a very rare one at that.”

Cere politely excused herself and returned to the cockpit.

There was silence after she left. You were processing everything that she just explained to you. You try to recall the past instances where the dyad was manifesting without either of you knowing. That morning in Bogano when you were fighting off the Oggdos is a possibility, the fight at the arena was the strongest evidence, and you remember that one time you were meditating, but got too deep into the trance but Cal’s voice was the one you heard and led your subconscious back to reality.

Suddenly, you felt Cal’s hand gently clutch your lap, you slightly flinch after being lost again in deep thought. His soulful eyes twinkled as you looked right into them. You take his hand on your lap, your fingers intertwined with one another, you beamed him a secretive smile and closed your eyes. He scooched closer so he can let your head rest on his shoulder, his free hand secured you on the front, embracing you; he could feel the rhythm of your breathing, the slow rise and fall of your shoulders as you breathed, his heartbeat was slow but loud, it pounded under your hand resting on his chest. Both of you drifted off to sleep as the faint sounds of your hearts and breathing lulled you in a comforting peace.


End file.
